Gallathaan
Celý vesmír je myslí, které si je vědomé všeho, co se v něm děje. Atilóňané mu dali název Gallathaan("Všebůh") a prezentovali ho jako osobu. Pohledy na Gallathaana se mění, tak či onak krátce po začátku svého bytí ze sebe odštěpil kus vědomí, které začalo pracovat nezávisle na něm. Už tedy bylo jen samo o sobě a na rozdíl od Gallathaana nevědělo vše. Gallathaan toto vědomí dále rozdělil na dvě části. Z jedné vznikla skupina menších vědomí, Gallari("Božští"), a z druhého vznikla bytost Arlei. Po vzniku Gallari, se dále rozdělili a začali křižovat vesmír. Oni a Arlei sledovali, jak Gallathaan posílá mračna pralátky, která začala vířit a foukat, až se objevily první hvězdy. Hvězdy umíraly a rodily, vytvářely další mračna jiných barev, a ta dala vzniknout prvním kapalinám. Kapičky byly vymrštěny a narážely do sebe. Postupně některé kapky zvtrdly a vytvořili tak první tuhé látky. Tato smítka se začala spojovat a zanedlouho se uvelebila u stálých hvězd. Tak vznikly planety, nejčastější hostitelé Života. Hvězdy i s planetami se zaklesly navzájem a společně vytvořili mohutné chuchvalce. Některé z nich nikdy nenabyly udržitelné formy, jiné však ano, a to byly foremné galaxie. Ty buď rotují nebo se střídavě natahují a smršťují, či prolétávají prostorem, tak jak se Gallathaanovi zachce. Stvoření Času Když Arlei viděl krásu vesmíru, chtěl ji uchovat. Dostal nápad a prosil Gallathaana, aby ho zrealizoval. Do té doby existoval jen prostor. Něco se dělo, a už tomu nikdy nebylo jinak. Šlo zachovat to, co se právě dělo, ale nikdy nešlo vzpomínku potvrdit, nikdy se totiž neobjevila, byla mdlá a neskutečná. Gallathaanovi přišel Arleiův nápad dobrý, a proto vytvořil onen Čas. Čas vše prostoupil a Gallathaan viděl, jak se okamžik začal plnit. Vlákna se všeho chytala a viděna pouze Všebohem se splétla do provazců a tvořila uzle. Čas byl pružný, a závisel na prostoru. Bez prostoru nebylo na co vzpomínat. Dostaly se do rovnováhy a společně se ohýbaly tak, jak bylo třeba. Gallathaan dokázal vlákna Času přerušit a svázat, jak bylo třeba. Mnohokrát po stvoření Života to musel udělat, jindy to udělali ostatní za něj, a on napravil škodu. Vždy ale přišel na nejlepší řešení, a to v daném okamžiku. Následně si musel udělat vlákna soukromá, která si pamatovala i samotné modifikace času. Protože když se například zacyklila, už v nich nikdy nemohlo být známo, co se dělo před zacyklením. A Gallathaanova vlákna vedla z těchto okruhů ven a jen on mohl někomu dovolit, aby jimi vystoupil. Gallathaan dal Arleiovi přístup k některým svým vzpomínkám, za jeho skvělý nápad. Tak se konečně zcela odlišil od Gallari, protože ti si vytvářeli své vzpomínky, a víc už vědět nemohli. Zrození Života Gallari se množili, a začali se nudit. Byli pouhými nefyzickými proudy, ryzím vědomím. A tak je napadlo, že by mohli hmatatelný prostor, hmotu, kterou vytvořila pralátku, dát do pohybu. Do nynějška se vše opakovalo v cyklech, řídilo se stejnými zákony. Gallari tedy za razení Arleie a dohledu Gallathaana stvořili malé, omezené vědomí, které vložili do barevné hvězdy. Tomuto slunci dali jméno Yimuloon a pověřili ho úkolem tvořit děti. A Yimuloon začal přemýšlet a vytvořil miniaturní verze sebe samého. Tato malá světýlka rozeslal po celém Gallathaanovi, aby se usadila tam, kde se jim líbilo. Gallari a Arleiovi dával energii Gallathaan, u života však vše prozatím napájel Yimuloon. Tvořil energii a posílal ji svým světlům, kterým dal jméno Eyrai. A Eyrai dále tvořila a zkoušela. Mnohokrát neuspěla, avšak s každou chybou se učila. Až nakonec Eyrai, které si říkalo Aothar, stvořilo maličké stvoření, které mělo jen málo vědomí. Ale neslo s sebou částečku, která v sobě uchovávala jeho předky. A jak se tato stvoření množila, začala se bez jakéhokoliv zásahu měnit a přizpůsobovat svému okolí. Vyvíjeli se velice rychle a zanedlouho existovalo mnoho rozličně vypadajících odnoží. Většina Eyrai vzalo od Aothara nápad a udělalo vlastní děti. Ty se množily a měnily také, ale jinými způsoby. Netrvalo to dlouho, a Gallathaan byl prosycen životem. Jak se život vyvíjel, objevovaly se jeho formy, které měly vědomí větší a větší, až samy dokázaly tvořit. A tehdy začal pravý rozkvět Gallathaana, kdy měl každý něco na práci. Arlei vše pozoroval a zachovával. Gallari občas zasahovali a vše se zaujetím sledovali. Některé tvory si natolik oblíbili, že se jim ukázali a vzali je mezi sebe. Tak vznikli první poslové. Do té doby byl rozdíl mezi Životem a Bohy takový, že Život bylo vědomí v těle, které se s tělem hýbalo a umíralo, a Bohové bylo nesmrtelné, netělesné vědomí. To však byla zaslepenost, živé vědomí totiž nikdy nemohlo zmizet. Čím silnější byla struktura živé mysli, tím déle si po smrti udržela svůj tvar. A zanedlouho Gallathaana křižovala i vědomí, která nebyla vytvořená Gallathaanem samým, ale která se vytvořila sama. Dokázala i najít nové tělo. A z toho byli Gallari zmatení. Zdálo se, že už se ve vesmíru nedá vyznat. To byla doba, kdy začaly první potyčky mezi Bohy. A jediný, který byl vždy nestranný, byl Arlei.